


Mutual Dislike

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Aomine can usually only tolerate each other in certain circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Dislike

**Author's Note:**

> scalifag on tumblr is the cause of this. idek anymore

When they aren’t meeting like this, they tolerate each other and that’s it. In fact, if Aomine’s being completely honest, they dislike each other. Not hate, but it’s close; it’s really fucking close.

Aomine hates the way this pretentious green-haired asshole speaks, hates his stupid taped fingers, and god he hates the way he talks to him like he’s still in middle school even though they’re both in college now. But Aomine does know that he enjoys this more than he hates him. And he’s positive Midorima feels the exact same way. 

Aomine knows that he rubs Midorima the wrong way, knows how agitated he gets with him in any circumstance, but clearly they both don’t care. 

Aomine feels a hum vibrate from between Midorima’s lips as he bobs his head backwards on Aomine’s dick and Aomine can’t help but thrust his hips forward and let a groan fall from his opened mouth. He closes his eyes as his head falls back into the wall and brings his hand up to twist into Midorima’s hair and lightly claw at his scalp. 

Yeah they might dislike each other but fuck does he love the feeling of Midorima’s mouth wrapped around his cock as his hand moves with him in sync. 

They both know that if it wasn’t for the fact that whenever they came together like this, raw and animalistic and desperate, that they wouldn’t even enjoy standing in the same room together. And maybe that’s what fuels them. Maybe that’s what fuels Midorima as he slams Aomine’s hips back into the wall and slides his hollowed mouth up Aomine’s dick one last time, pushing Aomine’s hand out of his hair, to stand in front of him. 

Midorima leans his head close to Aomine, his green eyes wild behind his glasses that he stupidly insists on keeping on when they fuck, and glares. 

“Stop being so loud,” he says with that stern voice he’s had since middle school. 

Aomine just smirks back at him though, and leans his head forward, their lips almost touching, just to fuck with him. “You know I can’t help myself, Midorima.”

Midorima’s eyes tighten behind his frames and he pulls backwards and immediately turns around, walking across the room towards the dresser where he keeps his lube.   
Aomine grins at his naked form and walks towards the bed. 

Yeah, it was definitely the dislike that fueled them. 

Midorima twists around and walks towards the bed, condom and lube in hand, his dick stiff and heavy between his legs, face still full of disdain. And Aomine feels his excitement leap in his chest at that look. Because even though Midorima’s annoyed with him, and dislikes him most of the time, Aomine knows he’ll be calling out his name in ecstasy soon.

He smirks again and Midorima narrows his eyes even more. 

“What?” he barks, sitting on the edge of the bed and shooting the wrapper from the condom into the garbage can across the room.

Aomine rolls his eyes and walks towards him, watching as his untapped fingers roll the condom down his thick cock that Aomine can’t help but appreciate. 

“Nothing.” Aomine says, standing between his spread legs and pushing him backwards on the bed. Midorima pulls himself up the bed, his muscles contracting across his entire body with movement. 

Aomine doesn’t wait for him to get settled, straddles him, and wraps his hand around Midorima’s cock, moving his hand slowly up its length once before he feels Midorima’s hands land on his ass, the pinch of nails digging in to flesh sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Aomine leans forward on Midorima, closing his eyes and bracing himself on Midorima’s shoulders and feels a lubed finger toy with his entrance. Aomine’s dick twitches at the movement and his grip tightens around Midorima’s shaft. Midorima thrusts a finger inside him, pumping slowly as Aomine’s eyes close with the sensation. Say what he may about Midorima, the guy had magic fingers. 

Aomine feels another finger slip inside him and can’t help but grind himself down on Midorima, their dicks rubbing together, wet and hot. And when Midorima begins scissoring his fingers and curling them forward, Aomine rocks back against them; a burst of breath escaping his mouth with his movements. 

“Shit,” Aomine groans out, loud, rolling his hips down his eyes finally opening to stare into half-lidded green ones. 

“Hurry up,” he huffs out, leaning his head down to Midorima’s shoulder. 

He feels Midorima’s fingers leave him and holds back the whine that wants to escape. He absolutely would not let Midorima hear that. Midorima’s hands grip his hips hard, his hands warm against his skin and Aomine lifts himself up on to his knees to straddle him again. Aomine reaches behind him and wraps his fingers around Midorima’s heated shaft. He grips his own cock, stroking slow and loose, and lines Midorima up to him, his head nudging against his tight entrance. 

He hears Midorima let out a low breath, and grins. Yeah this is definitely the reason they still tolerate each other. 

Aomine presses backwards with his hips and groans as Midorima’s cock fills him, stretching him. He watches Midorima. Watches how he doesn’t move, just lays still, eyes shut and mouth open, his hair dangling in front of his closed eyes. But his fingers grip harder into Aomine’s hips as he waits for Aomine to adjust, always patient. Aomine closes his eyes and sinks himself lower, shifting his weight backwards, his breaths hard in his throat, until he’s fully seated on Midorima’s cock. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out, letting himself adjust to Midorima’s size. He clenches his jaw and then lifts himself upward slightly and slides back down, hard. 

He watches Midorima’s eyes snap open, sees the lust behind them as they flick up to meet Aomine’s, and he can’t help but let out a low laugh as he lifts himself upward again and slams down.

A groan escapes Midorima’s lips and his fingers dig roughly in to the skin on Aomine’s hips, guiding him with every thrust. Midorima thrusts upward in to Aomine, rolls his hips to meet his movements halfway, going deeper and deeper. Aomine braces himself on Midorima’s chest, palms the firm muscles there, and rolls his hips down, his cock trapped between their two moving forms and god it feels good. 

Aomine feels one of Midorima’s hands slide down to his ass and then grips tight, those nimble fingers pulling his skin and grinding farther into Aomine. Aomine leans his body forward, grips his hand on Midorima’s broad shoulders and rocks backwards to meet his thrusts, the new angle sending jolts of pleasure down through his legs. 

“Fuck. Yes.” Aomine groans out, the new position letting Midorima brush against his prostate with every roll of his hips. Aomine feels the warmth in his lower stomach begin to build as Midorima continues his movements, almost methodical. Aomine closes his eyes against Midorima’s shoulder and opens his mouth to bite the fair skin beneath him. He’ll probably get bitched at later for it, but he doesn’t give a shit. 

Midorima’s skin is salty, the faint taste of sweat covering his whole body from exertion. And yet he thrusts harder, his skin smacks lewdly against Aomine’s and the sound fills the whole room.

“Fuck, Aomine,” Midorima hisses out, his breath broken and rough. And Aomine can’t help himself. Hearing Midorima’s usually composed voice so wrecked and wild makes him bite down harder on the skin in his mouth, makes him roll his hips back quicker, speeding up their movements. Aomine arches his back against Midorima and feels Midorima’s hand slide between them to wrap around Aomine’s cock. And now it’s Aomine’s turn to hiss. 

“Oh god yes,” he moans, a little louder than necessary but that’s where the fun is, as Midorima’s hand slides up and down his cock, moving in time with his thrusts. Midorima slides his thumb over the tip of Aomine’s dick and jolts of pleasure shoot down his legs and in to his toes.

Midorima’s thrusts pick up again, they’re quick and severe and hitting Aomine in exactly the right place. Aomine feels that wave start to build, feels his thrusts start to slack, and he doesn’t know why but he leans his head over and pushes his lips against Midorima’s hard and desperate. Midorima responds immediately, he slides his tongue in to Aomine’s mouth and pushes back, breathing Aomine in. 

And then Aomine feels himself coming undone. That wave of pleasure pulling him under faster and harsher than he thought possible. He hears himself gasp out Midorima’s, loudly, as his dick twitches between them and Midorima continues to pump him as Aomine’s whole body shudders around Midorima’s cock. And Midorima follows him almost immediately. Aomine feels his thrusts become erratic, harsh, wild, as he comes undone releasing in to Aomine. He groans Aomine’s name loud and arches his back, his head rolling back on the pillow, the muscles in his neck tight as he shudders. Aomine presses his lips against Midorima’s neck, as they both twitch in ecstasy, bodies still rolling from pleasure. Midorima thrusts one last time, sharp and hard, and then Aomine feels Midorima’s body go limp beneath him. His muscles unwind in his neck; his fingers loosen their hold on his ass, and he let’s out a breath of relief, that Aomine feels all the way down his back. 

Aomine lies still for a minute on top of Midorima, their chests rising and falling in unison as they both recover, sweaty and wrecked. Aomine lifts his head from Midorima’s neck, body still loose, and sees the mess he’s made across Midorima’s whole abdomen and hand. A small burst of excitement travels through his chest and he presses his lips against Midorima’s again. He kisses him hard and shallow, not really sure why he had this inclination after seeing the mess he’d made. But whatever, it feels good.  
Aomine breaks the kiss after a minute and pulls himself off of Midorima, wincing slightly at the movement before rolling on to his side next to him in the bed. Midorima shifts slightly and stares at him, his glare less intimidating with his orgasm flushed face.

“Why did y-“

“You look good with my come all over you.” Aomine says with a smirk, cutting off his question as he stands up from the bed and looks around the room for his clothes. Thankfully Midorima was obsessively clean, so his pants and shirt were easy to spot. He can hear Midorima huffing at his comment behind him and he can’t keep the grin off his face as he gets dressed and turns back to look at him. 

Midorima’s glaring again, full force this time, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, mouth in a firm line and Aomine can’t help but laugh. 

“Next time your back in town call me, we’ll do this again.” 

“Die.” Midorima retorts, voice back to normal, annoyance firmly in place.


End file.
